beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Pack Wars Sagas: Quest For Hyperia
Quest For Hyperia is an episode that is part of the Pack Wars Sagas series based in Volume 2 of the overall Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands series. It is roughly based between the 51st Pack War and the Valley of First Light Campaign. The overall story vaguely parallels the events and challenges told in the Quest of the Vandelorn in which the battles and overall mission revolve around claiming or defending strategic homeland territory. Plot The Pack Wars have resumed again and once more all members of the Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) armed forces are called to arms. The enemy mostly involves humans in the form of a massing American army of Marines. The goal for both armies includes controlling the richly resourceful region known as Hyperia. This region lies in the extreme Northern corner of the Eternal Frontier where the region is ringed in skyscraper-high mountain ranges. Inside its vast valley is rumored tales of abundant natural resources and various areas of different land and climate types. Ultimately it is the kind of land that humans seek simply to plunder with greed for industry and residential indulgence to house staggering increases in their own population. Natives of the Eternal Frontier fight to preserve the virgin territory from invading humans and protect its abundant resources that would otherwise be exhausted by the insatiable ambitions of human enterprise. The war follows a battled-hardened War Pack known as the 18th Forward Pack. They are led by Captain Tinder Fields a career alpha pack commander. His Forward Pack includes Sgt. Henry Proudwalker, another career warrior and powerhouse. Their Pack's story is narrated by the young lycan Private Barry Shieldfoot. Despite only being a rookie fighter, Pvt. Shieldfoot serves his family name well with his bravery and determination to see the battles through and to return alive with as much of his honor and dignity intact. He also seeks to study the motives behind the human ambitions of conquest as well as share in uncovering secrets of the fabled Hyperia region. On the other side of the War is the 10th Battalion 5th Marines led by Colonel Richard Flail. Following in particular, the infantry company 5-9er Dakota, led by Captain Rip Kiltower a literally battle-scarred field lifer. Also in Dakota Company is Master Sergeant Roenier, a cold, mostly withdrawn squad leader, Sergeant Kello, a gentle giant of a muscleman who is friends with the last key member of Dakota Company, the young radio operator Private First Class Sunny Sanders. Sanders is the narrator of the team and is also the conscious of it as she questions the true motives behind this war with the lycans and the other supernatural creatures living in the Eternal Frontier. Sanders and Kello hold a steady friendship with each other as well as some minor members of their company, including Private Steed, a brawny, equipment specialist and other soldiers (names currently unspecified). Between Privates Sanders and Shieldfoot on their respective sides, they each bring character and intellect to the mission and what truly is the reason for the conflict. Cast *Greyston Holt as Captain Tinder Fields, 18th Forward Pack *Pvt. Barry Shieldfoot, 18th Forward Pack *Sgt. Henry Proudwalker, 18th Forward Pack *C.N. Marla Leewater, 2nd Pack Healers *Nurse Alexis Longsinger, 2nd Pack Healers *Captain Rip Kiltower, USMC, 10th Battalion, 5th Marines Inf. Company 5-9er Dakota *Master Sgt. Roenir, USMC, 10th Battalion, 5th Marines Inf. Company 5-9er Dakota *Ana de Armas as Pvt. Sunny Sanders, USMC, Radio Operator, Inf. Company 5-9er Dakota *Sergeant Kello, USMC, 10th Battalion, 5th Marines, Inf. Company 5-9er Dakota See Also *Quest of the Vandelorn Category:Episodes Category:Pack Wars Sagas Episodes